


World building

by Jericho_andromeda_winters



Series: The Thrill [3]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jericho_andromeda_winters/pseuds/Jericho_andromeda_winters





	1. 1

Resistance  
A secret organization dedicated to guarding humanity by keeping all Paranormal activity regulated and well under wraps. It has existed for thousands of years under many forms and many names: Quod Consulere, Se Leoht, The illuminati, and many others. Today, It is known as 'The Resistance.'

DIVISIONS:

The Resistance: A secret organization that can be traced back thousands of years. The purpose of the resistance is to protect mankind from the Paranormals that enslaved them long ago. 

Branches: The Resistance is composed of thirty two main branches across the world that have a single base of operations and five subdivisions that report to that base. The number of nights assigned to each subdivision depends on the size and population of the area. The Council and Hosts are located in Vienna, Austria, While the High Council and the White king reside in Jerusalem in the Palestinian branch. The main branches of the Resistance are listed below.

The White King: A bit like a president. The Council and High Council elect one of their own to ascend to the position. All orders pertaining to battle strategy, supplies, monetary issues, and division of troops must be approved by the White King. The King resides in Jerusalem, moving from day to day so as to remain hidden.

The Messenger: A trusted member of the high council tasked with relaying messages and information to the King. The equivalent of the Head Consul.

The High Council: A small gathering of seven individuals from Africa, The United States, South America, Canada, Russia, The United Kindom, and The Middle Eastern conglomerate. They are each nominated by member of The Council, elected by the high council themselves, and finally approved by the white king. Each member represents all of the branches on his or her division.

The Head Consul: One member of the branch council tasked with relaying information and decisions to the High Council.

The Branch Council: A group of thirty two individuals that each represent their own branch. They are responsible for sending members of the Resistance on missions, whatever their place in the organization.

The Elite: A special ops group that is tasked with investigation and quelling matters that threaten the security of the High Council and White King.

The Knights: The common warrior of the resistance. They are born and bred into battle, and most if not all are born with third eye abilities.

The Squalls: Knights in training.

The Hunters: Normal humans who were not born into the resistance that stumble into the Paranormal world by mistake. More often than not, the reason for this is revenge on some supernatural entity that took away a loved one or something of the like. Little to no hunters have third eye abilities and must rely on pre-blessed charms, wards, hex bags, and weapons to fight. The Knights and sometimes Councilmen are often sent to keep an eye on these hunters when they happen to stumble upon a case of interest. Many Hunters resent the Knights for this reason.

The Hosts: Put simply, Seers. These are a group of five clairvoyants that spend their entire lives in meditation in the Calendula chambers underneath the Vienna Branch. The smoke from the Calendula herbs does cause non-fatal internal bleeding and insanity over long periods of time, whilst also being quite addictive. If one of the hosts were to be taken from the chamber, they would asphyxiate for lack of the herb that gives them their sight.

Branches:

(Vienna, austria)(Jerusalem, Palestine)(Tianjin, China)(Bangalor, India)(Salvador, Brazil)(Multan, Pakistan)(Abuja, Nigeria)(Rajshahi, Bangladesh) (Kazan and saint Petersburg, Russia)(Brisbane, Australia)(Cordoba, Argentina)(Astana, Kazakhstan)(Constantine, algeria)(athens, greece)(Guadalahara, Mexico)(Osaka, Japan)(Munich and cologne, Germany)(Lyon, France)(Birmingham, Brighton, London, and Glasgow, UK)(Milan and Rome, Italy)(New york city, Indianapolis, los angeles, las vegas, and Natchitoches Louisiana, United states.)

Relations:  
Hunters: Enemies  
The exonerated: Enemies  
The house: Tentatively Neutral  
The magistrate: Neutral  
Anonymous X: Enemies


	2. The hunters

Hunters  
A hunter is usually just a typical human who acts as either a bounty hunter or a vigilante who tracks, captures, and kills Paranormal threats. Because of this, they tend to live on the run either alone or in small groups of two or three. Like Anonymous X, they can often be unpredictable despite attepts by the House and the Resistance to control them. They aren't very organized, and there is no central entity to speak of. But there are certain well known hunters in the community with crucial roles the rag-tag network.

DIVISIONS:

Hunters  
Self trained and self made, these rouges act as vigilantes against the darker reaches of the Paranormal world.

Intelligence (I.T.)  
These are hunters who are retired or unable to work who perform their duties from home. Most I.T.s have gained the rare honor of Anonymous' trust and the privilege of reaching out to them for valuable information. The I.T.'s second role is providing a cover for hunters who don an FBI or Police disguise, posing as their superior if called. 

Dealers (Middle men)  
These hunters also travel, but tend to stay out of combat. Their role lies in the procurement and distribution of Paranormal items and weapons ranging from medical to combative. It is a close knit group that is scattered somewhat evenly across whatever country they occupy; if you know one number, you know them all. Call one of them anywhere in the country, and the dealer that is closest to your area will often reach you within the hour.

Bounty Hunters  
Bounty Hunters are the black sheep of the hunter community. They are not affiliated in any way with the classic hunter lifestyle, instead offering their services for hire. They will serve humans and Paranormals alike, as long as they have the money. For this reason, they are hated, scorned, and shunned by hunters everywhere. 

Hunter relations:  
Anonymous X: Allies  
Resistance: Enemies  
The Exonerated: Tentative allies  
House: Enemies  
Magistrate: Tentative allies


	3. House and magistrate

Gatherings:

The House   
The exclusively Paranormal orginazation known as "The House" is the closest the dark corners of the hidden world have ever come to an organized government and line of defense. In that way, one could liken The House to a mixture between an organization such as the the U.N., or the The Resistance. The first House gathering was held a little over five hundred years ago when the populations of some Paranormals began to dwindle at the hands of the Resistance, which was at that time "Se Leoht." The gathering is formed by representatives of each type of Paranormal that are selected in a process of that specimen's choosing. They met at a discreet place and time to discuss the preservation and longevity of their species, the main problem being the Resistance. For this reason, The House is said to be "A defense against humanity's defense."

Members:  
Demons  
Unseelie  
Saltwater Zora  
Naga  
Witches  
Shifters  
Vampires  
Djinn

Relations:  
Anonymous X: Enemies  
The Exonerated: Enemies  
The Resistance: Tentatively neutral  
Hunters: Enemies  
Magistrate: Tentatively neutral

The Magistrate  
Seelie  
Druids  
Freshwater Nereids  
Elementals  
Shifters (Neutral)  
Hunters  
Anonymous X  
Exonerated


	4. Anonymous X

Anonymous  
Anonymous is a decentralized international "hacktivist" group with values that often border on anarchic. They are widely known for their various D-DOS cyber attacks against several governments, government institutions and agencies, corporate entities and power regimes. Anonymous members practice internet vigilantism in a number of ways, battling censorship and cyber-surveillance from those in power for the good of the common man.

Anonymous is in no way affiliated with the shadow group Anonymous X.

Anonymous X   
Founded in 2015, Anonymous X operates under the same principles in the Paranormal world as the original anonymous does in plain view, but in a much more organized and savvy fashion. Members of Anonymous X are called "Dark Anons," most of which began as normal Anonymous members who just happened to stumble into the darker side of things. A small percentage of them may have completed the cicada 1301 challenge for their initiation.  The founders of Anonymous X, like most of the dark anons, operate from the shadows with code names only. These mysterious entities are known only as X, Y, and Z. Though they are clearly still active, their true identities and locations remain undiscovered to this day.   
Anonymous X works closely with the hunters and their various divisions when they see fit.

DIVISIONS:

The Lexicon  
These entities are the generals of anonymous, the topmost on the chain of command. The founder and his or her's two lieutenants are known as the "Lexicon Primes." The primes, known only as X, Y, and Z, give directives to the twenty four lower Lexicons. The lower Lexicons are given titles derived from the greek alphabet, such as Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, and are each in charge of separate sectors of the United States. These titles are added on to their original codenames. Example: Alpha Renegade.

The Anons  
The Anons occupy fifty percent of the Anonymous workforce. These operatives are master hackers that specialize in the viral internet vigilantism that Anonymous is famous for. 

Watchers  
The watchers are non-combative field operatives. Making up thirty percent of the Anonymous workforce, they act as sentinals, blending in with the crowd and watching closely for threats to report back to their respective Lexicons. The more densely populated the area, the more watchers that are posted. It's not uncommon for fifty or more  to be placed in cities like New York or Los Angeles.  
They can be found in a variety of places such as alleyways, rooftops, bus stops and subways. If you know where to look, how to approach them, and what codewords to use when addressing them, they also serve as guides to bases and will give you coded tips and warnings.

Crows  
The Crows are best described as Anonymous special ops. Comparable to the Resistance Elite, this task force is strictly combative, carrying out orders from the Lexicon and negating threats spotted by the Anons and Watchers. They occasionally assist hunters and exonerated as well as the Magistrate.

FAMOUS CROWS:  
Shockwave and Glitch  
Renegade  
Machete  
Edge  
Vortex  
Fawkes  
Shakedown  
Zombie  
Dynamo & Domino  
Psycho & Maniac  
Cavalier  
Eastwood  
Jester  
Bandit  
Sheik

FAMOUS ANONS  
Sidewinder  
Genesis & Exodus  
Tower   
Phantom  
Apollo  
Oracle  
Agent Orange  
Acid

THE LEXICON  
X, Y, AND Z  
Alpha: sidewinder  
Beta: Exodus  
Gamma: downpour  
Delta: Seraph  
Epsilon: Delphi  
Eta: harpy  
Theta: Ricochet   
Iota: Genisis  
Kappa; Crown  
Lambda: accrobat  
Ethel: Lotus  
Ash: Comet  
Zi: Riddler  
Omicron: Frost  
Pi; Baron  
Rho: Falcon  
Sigma: Phantom  
Tau: Kenobi  
Upsilon: Halo  
Phi; Perigrine  
Chi: Tower  
Psi: Condor  
Omega: Excaliber

Relations:  
Hunters: Allies  
Resistance: Enemies  
The exonerated: Neutral  
The house: Enemies  
The magistrate: Neutral.

Cicada 3301  
Cicada 3301 is a nickname given to an intricate series of puzzles, ciphers, and obscure clues tha were posted online on three separate occasions to possibly recruit codebreakers, hackers, and linguists from the public into Anonymous X. The first internet puzzle started on January 4, 2012, and ran for approximately one month. Multiple puzzles followed until they came to a halt in 2016. The stated intent was to recruit "intelligent individuals" by presenting a series of puzzles which were to be solved.  
The general public has no idea that Anonymous X is involved. 

"We are Anonymous. We are Legion. We are human. We do not forgive. We do not forget. Expect us."


	5. Alchemical Practices

Miscellaneous spell components:

Specula:   
In short, a crystal ball. True to popular lore, magic wielders everywhere use them in a process called scrying, staring into them to catch a glimpse of events in another place or time. The Enochian command Apereca, or Reveal, is used in the process.

Crossroads: The crossroads signifies a joining of paths and the union of opposites. For Alchemists, a crossroad is a place of great power. 

Time dependancy in magic: The time of day or night, the lunar cycle, the month, and even the planetary positions can affect the power of spells and charms. Some of the more tediously crafted charms can only be made at a certain time and date under incredibly specific conditions. The summer and winter solstice are the most powerful days of the year, along with Samhain and Yule. The witching hour and the full moon also have great magical significance. 

Skulls

Snakeskin 

Coffin nails:  This item is typically a component of a Houdoo type spell in which the caster prevents someone or something from leaving a certain area. Unlike a ward, these can be done long distance. However, the power depends on the distance between the nail and the target.

Bone dust of a black cat: the ground up bones of a black cat are used in death curses that require time to work. 

Aztec Death whistle:

Cross road dirt: Used in most summoning spells and portal spells. Symbolizes the opening of new paths.

Snake Skin: Boosts the effect of poison spells.

Sulfur: Sulphur can be used to aid in banishing magic. Utilize it to prevent or destroy unwanted spells, to counter opposing magic, and, if needed, to rid one of  unwanted Paranormal visitors of an assortment of species.

African dream root: Ingesting African dream root alongside a sample of a person's DNA grants the user the ability to enter and in some cases, control that person's dreams. The level of control is shown to vary based on the caster.

Charcoal: Used in spells to detoxify liquids. Contains the essence of both the burned object and the fire responsible. 

Raven's Feathers: can be put in smudge sticks and burned, used in hex bags, or ground up into potions. All these do is add an extra kick to any healing remedy.

Wood from a lightning struck tree: the essence of lightening within this item is very powerful when drawn out correctly. The wood is used in a lot of charms of power.

Hand of glory: a very macabre curse component. The Hand of Glory is the right hand of a murderer, removed while he is on the gallows and then pickled and dried. The right hand was chosen to be removed from the corpse of the villain, usually a murderer, because it was deemed the hand most likely to have 'done the deed'. It is a very powerful tool in witchcraft and voudoo.

Voudoo dolls: A voudoo doll is made to represent a particular person, essentially in effigy, and using it can manipulate that person in ways that cause them to get sick or hurt. 

Graveyard dirt: used for protection from evil spirits (mix it with salt and place it under your front steps). It can also be sprinkled into a hex bag, as long as that bag winds up in the hands of someone you wish harm upon. The soil above a child's grave is by far the most powerful.

Ectoplasm: a viscous black residue left behind by beldams, wraiths, and particularly powerful restless spirits. Though it is a powerful and highly valued curse component, tampering with it can be highly risky. If the user is not careful with this potent and unpredictable substance, they could very well end up being maimed or killed by a misfired curse meant for someone else. 

Blood

Human blood: used mostly for sacrifices. Female human blood is naturally more potent.

Elf blood: like human blood, elf blood is used mostly for sacrifices. Female seelie blood is the most powerful.

Naga blood: used in poison or paralysis potions.

Vampire blood: used in blood bourne curses. There is no change in potency between ages and genders.

Shifter blood: used in disguising or seeking potions. 

Djinn blood: used in sleeping or hypnotizing potions.

Witch blood: like elf and human blood, witch's blood is used in powerful sacrifices, primarily for summoning.

Demon blood: used in augmentative power potions. 

Angel blood: used in potions that leech the consumer's power. 

Druid blood: used in curative potions and energy potions.

Mermaid blood: used in topical curative tintures.

Zora blood: used in internal curative tinctures. 

Siren blood: used in hex blasts.

Dead man's blood: This viscous liquid, stolen from a freshly dead body, is like poison to vampires, who feed off the blood of the living.

Cursed blood: Blood from a Vampire infused with a dark curse. When ingested, the victim's blood gradually coagulates, blocking their veins and arteries slowly and painfully.

Water:  
rain water

snow water  
spring/river water  
salt water  
Ocean water  
Storm water  
Pond water  
Dew  
tears  
Sweat

Pendulums: when enchanted, pendulums and other continuously swinging objects such as classic metronomes or grandfather clocks can be enchanted to send off steady, rhythmic pulses of power over a long period of time. Depending on what kind of energy they are charged with, there is a variety of uses.

Smudge sticks: a bundle of dried or fresh herbs that can be set alight to purify a space, negate or strengthen a spell, or for various other techniques. 

Poisonous Roots and herbs

Belladonna: toxicity 80/mortality rate 93%. ingesting enough of any part of this deceptively beautiful plant will result in tachycardia, increased blood pressure, and an extreme dialation of the eyes that can sometimes result in blindness. If cursed, the effects are much worse.

Strychnine: Toxicity 97/mortality rate 92%. Even without a curse, the symptoms of this poison include violent convulsions, vomiting, tachycardia and rise in heart rate, and paralysis of the airways resulting in death.

Ricin: toxicity 100/Mortality rate 93%. Symptons include fever, vertigo, hallucinations, seizures, and almost certain death. 

Mandrake: toxicity 45/ mortality rate 32%. Effects include hallucinations and fever.

Henbane: toxicity 99/ mortality rate 98%. Symptoms include these five stages: restlessness, delirium, hallucinations, insanity, and a coma resulting in death.  
Opium poppy: toxicity 72/ mortality rate 51%. Symptoms include fever, delirium, and erratic behavior.

Datura: toxicity 53/ mortality rate 28%. Symptoms include sleep-like incapacitation while remaining awake. Used in small doses to calm the user, too high a dose could result in a coma or death.

Salvia Divinorum: Toxicity 45/ mortality rate 31%. Symptoms include temporary insanity and erratic behavior such as uncontrollable laughter and violent mood swings.

Hemlock:  toxicity 95/mortality rate 90%. symptoms include paralysis, collapse of the respiratory muscles, and sometimes death.

Miscellaneous Hexes, Jinxes, and curses

Fascination hex: A spell that bewitches the victim in a process similar to mind control, causing the victim to become enthralled and submit to the witches will.   
Incantation: Memek Imik: Amorakris.  
Incantation: Mind control: love.

The Nightshade Hex: The victim must ingest a belladonna bloom and and a strychnine leaf before the caster initiates the spell, which is directed at the plant itself. The Belladonna flower, more commonly known as deadly nightshade, is one of the most toxic plants in existence. It's poison can cause nightmarish hallucinations, loss of balance and muscle control, irregular heartbeat, the illusion of suffocation, and profound feeling of panic and disorientation, just to list a few of the nasty effects. Strychnine leaves cause inflammation of the skin and tightening of the airways. The victims of the poison and required incantation die a slow and painful death.  
Incantation-- Caus Duordmaak: Cruciatus  
Incantation-- Dark Curse: Agony

Bloodbourne Curse: Vampire blood infused with a dark curse is needed for this. The effects are listed above in the blood section.

The vengeance curse: For this curse to work, the victim must first attempt a curse on the vengeange seeker. The caster of the vengeance curse must also be aware of the opposing spell before it happens. The vengeance curse negates and redirects the effects of the offending spell back onto the one who committed the offense.  
Incantation-- Arduro causs duordmaak: Cruciatus Magnus  
Incantation-- Return Curse: Magnified agony

The Deadman's Curse: can be used to weaken vampires. It is not as harmful as actual dead man's blood, but it will slow them down for up to thirty minutes.

Scrying Spell:   
Vaaria Senthis Kopa.  
Revealing stare.

POTIONS, POULTICES, TINCTURES AND TOOLS: 

Holy Water: A vial of water that has been blessed by a spell combining the Enochian words for sacred light and purify.  
This item repels Demons and Beasts upon contact, burning their skin like acid.  
Incantation-- Saria Luxis: Beatissima.  
Incantation-- Sacred Light: purify.

Holy oil: created by using the same incantation as above over a tincture of olive oil, blessed sage, and dried leaves from the devil's pod plant. This item is like acid to Angels, just as holy water is to Demons.   
Incantation-- Saria Luxis: Beatissima.  
Incantation-- Sacred Light: Purify

EMF meter: a hand held device  that measures EMFs (Electromagnetic fields), commonly given off by spirits. This helps hunters find if the room contains occult or cursed objects, along with a select few types of paranormal. Although, if there are nearby power lines, the EMF meter is rendered useless and its readings unreliable. 

Superficial Healing poultice: an ointment that can be spread over minor flesh wounds such as cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Composed of a Lanoline and Beeswax base, the ingredients are almond oil, poppy juice, crushed Foxglove, and Blessed sage.  
Incantation-- Hoaer et Bar ta'al: Fisica  
Incantation-- Heal and repair: Body

Internal healing potion: this potion restores energy and heals the internal wounds that the caster targets in an incantation. If the potion and wielder are powerful enough, it has been known to snatch subjects from the very brink of death.  
Incantation: Magnus kaii, bornir astiim et bar ta 'al.  
Incantation: Focus energy, turn back time and repair.

Ergot fungus tea: This ingestible mixture is the easiest to create out of all existing herbal recipes, just barely making the cut for the 'potion' category. Ironically, it is a popular tool in torture despite its simplicity, infamous for being one of the most sadistic and painful methods of extracting information. Its effects, when paired with the proper incantation, include the illusion of burning alive, internal bleeding and intense muscle cramping, hallucinations, and other horrifying afflictions that vary based on the person. The incantation that is used in this process is meant to keep the victim alive for an extended period of time while the poison takes its toll, praying and pleading for death.  
Incantation-- Causs Duordmaak: Lux al Cruciatus  
Incantation-- Dark Curse: Life of agony.

Basic cure all potion: this potion, composed of Sage, foxglove, and hawthorn, is used to treat fevers and restore energy to normal levels.   
Incantation: Hoaer.  
Incantation: Heal.

Houdoo black powder: A complicated mixture of salt, charcoal, patchouly, sulfur, and cayenne dust. No beast can cross over a solid line of this substance.

Jojoba brew: Also known as Witch brandy, this "potion" is nothing special in the way of offense, defence, or healing. However, there is no better go-to when it comes to fun. Jojoba oil is a substance a little like alchohol... except for the fact that one tablespoon is so incredibly potent that it can have your head in the clouds within minutes.

Van-van oil: Van Van oil is a good multi-purpose oil for use in cleansing and purification, removal of jinxes and crossed conditions, clearing away negative energies, evil eye protection, chasing away bad luck and bringing good luck, and reversal magick. You can use this oil for repelling and protection from negative energies.

Goofer dust: probably the most well known hoodoo dust, Goofer dust can be used in any spell or curse in which harm is inflicted on the victim. Can be used in hex bags to the same effect. 

The mask of obedience: a cursed mask that renders the wearer helpless to move or commit any action unless told to.

WEAPONIZED HEX BAGS

Smoking Hex bag: Nicknamed "Foggers," these hex bags simply explode into a harmless, but incredibly dense cloud of either mist or smoke. They are often enchanted so that the user's visibility is not affected, leaving their victim wide open to an attack.

Exploding hex bag: also known as a hex bomb or hex blast. An enchanted mix of Brimstone dust, Yew ashes, and blessed Sage along with an offering of energy from the caster. It must be either pre-cursed or activated by an incantation. For magic users, the most common incantation is below.  
Incantation: Fera Seris.  
Incantation: Fire burn.

Knockout hex bag:   
Also known as a sleeper. A hex bag composed of a mixture of Valerian and blessed sage, both of which should be dried and ground into dust. When activated, this hex bag emits a noxious gas that can put a man to sleep at the slightest whiff. Effects may vary depending on the species and power level of the victim. The victims are typically unconcious for no more than four hours.  
No incantation or magical prerequisites are required; one must only set the bag alight before it is launched at the target. A variation on this is the paralysis hex bag, jokingly called a "para-shoot."

Poison hex bag:  
Also known by the slang term,  "Tox bag." The quality of magic in a poisoned hex bag usually isn't quite as powerful as that of a spell or curse, but it gets the job done. Any poison is in the form of a smoke or mist that is emitted from the bag when activated. Like the Knockout hex bag, it most often needs to be lit on fire and thrown to activate.

Cursed hex bag: Also known as a Curse bag, sometimes a gift basket. This hex bag must be placed somewhere on the victim's person to work. The curses vary depending on the will of the caster. All cursed hex bags  are either precursed or activated by the words causs duordmaak, or Dark curse.

Frenzy hex bag: these weaponized hex bags are also called ragers after the rare superhumans of the same name. these hex bags contain a preordained hex that removes the victim's civilized inhibitions and send them into a frenzy of reckless rage.

Important classifications:


	6. Enochian commands

Makes sure you read the thrill books and are at the Alchemist series before you see this!

 

Miscellaneous:

Familiar: Nakimiris  
Spirit: Etuam  
Calm command: Skabuaak  
Moon: Nyktis  
Sun: Solis  
Planets: sol occula  
Sky: Set  
Contact: Perek  
Knife/sword: Fortuora  
Isolate: Batae  
Fear: Pakiida  
Part: Rakia  
Store (energy in object): Amis Aramis  
Grow: Agria  
Anti: Deteris  
Bitter: Abixti  
Circle: occulas  
Activate/power up (electronics): Akiiva Avakris  
Machine/electronic: Avakris

FIRE MAGIC:

Fire: Fera  
Fire storm: Fera Ro 'em!  
Burn: Seris  
Heat Command: Agria Tempra  
Consuming fire/cursed fire: Dortruaam Fera Blykta  
Fire blast: Fera Blykta  
Sacred fire: Saria Tempra  
Steady fire: Ethanim Fera

ICE MAGIC:

Ice: ithis!  
Ice storm: ithis ro 'em  
Freeze: Fraaza!  
Ice Blast: Jierda Ithis  
Colder command: Dimik Tempra

LIGHT MAGIC:

Light: Luxis  
Flying light:  Thrysta Luxis  
Burning light: Bau 'im Luxis  
Bright flash: Brae Luxis  
Glow: Gravia Luxis  
Aurora: Luxis Beatissima  
Light beam: Luxis aerok  
Sacred light: Saria Luxis

DARK MAGIC

Darkness: Dordmaak  
Dark pressure; Dordmaak Thrysta  
Dark prison: Dordmaak Barda  
Dark Destruction: Dordmaak Dortruam  
Night shade: Dordmaak Spektus (dark illusion)  
Dark curse: Dordmaak Malignas (Dark imprisonment)  
Dark Paralysis: Duordmaak Lettalis

WATER MAGIC:

Water: Akaer  
Tidal wave: Submesr Akaeris  
Water jet: Akaer Aerok  
Gather water: Magnus Akaer  
Mist: Akaer Noxis  
Part water: Rakia Akaer

MIND CONTROL MAGIC:

Mind: Memek  
Mind destruction: memek dortruam  
Mind heal: Memek Hoaer  
Confusion: cargit ta 'ar  
Illusion: spektus  
Mind joining: memek kaavak  
Mind projection: memek srauzul  
Dream joining: draumr kaavak  
Focus Mind: Magnus Memek  
Focus energy: Magnus Kaii  
Mind control: Memek imik  
Dream stare: Draumr Kopa  
Sleep: Silithis  
Awaken: Waer aneph  
Amnesia: Memekris  
Infatuation: Amorakris  
Fear hex: Spectus Pakiida  
Paralysis: Lettalis

LIGHTNING MAGIC:

Lightning: da 'avak resr  
Lightning storm: da 'avak   
ro 'em  
Shock: Da 'avak  
Static: Da 'avak Sempris  
Magnetize: Straena Magnus  
Thunder wave: Da 'avak Submesr  
Machine/elecronic: Avakriis

OFFENSIVE MAGIC:

Destroy: dotruaam  
Break/Impact: Jierda  
Bone Break: Braaki Jierda  
Cut: Siik  
Many slashes: Siik Sempris   
Crush: Balk  
Shatter: Estraak  
Topple: Tirana  
Sever: serov  
Pain: Cruciatus  
Thrust: Thrysta  
Blast/barrage: blykta  
Explosion: Eructiis  
Smoke: Noxis  
Snaking Smoke: Aexo Noxis  
Dissolve: Dortruam slothis  
Leech/Drain: Giga  
Poison: Nox Giga  
Poison smoke: Noxis Giga  
Stun: Paraliis  
Suffocate: aspaaxia  
Rot: Akdulok  
Age curse: Eldiin Kilik

OBJECT CONTROL MAGIC:

Fall: Alaste  
Ascend: Reisa  
Lift: Reisak  
Fly: fraeus  
Grow: Agrios  
Diminish: Dimik  
Disperse: Rakia  
Clean: Tarjet  
Push: Thrys  
Pull: Straena  
Bend: Agaras  
Shake: Kosekath  
Hold still: Ekalikae  
Part/disperse: Rakiaas  
Movement (noun): Lomotis

CONCEALMENT MAGIC:

Mimic: Iminias  
Change: Vaaria  
Disguise: vaaria Ilimik  
Illusion: Illiminik  
Vanish/become unseen: Ilimik   
Reflect: Apris  
Teleport: Aparisk

SOUND MAGIC:

Song: Vokella  
Scream: Vorkris  
Speak/Speech: Bebet  
Silence: Silithis  
Speak Truth: Bebet integra  
Shatter Scream: Estraak Vorkris  
Death song: Daeko Vokella

DETECTION MAGIC:

Find: faeln  
Reveal: Apereca  
Appear: Senthiis  
Sense the disguised: Vaaria Senthiis 

TIME MAGIC:

Slow down: Slothis  
Speed up: Kithris  
Time: Astiim  
Forward: fenir  
Backward: bornir

DEFENSIVE MAGIC:

Shield: Paramatis  
Barrier: Bombarda  
Block: Duro  
Richochet: Arduro  
Ward: Bardis  
Deterrent: Detero Barda  
Anti __: Deteras ___  
Stop: Letta  
Confine: Maligna  
Bind: Amarto Maligna  
Protect: paliis

HEALING/ AUGMENTATION MAGIC

Heal: Hoaer  
Body heal: Babardek Hoaer  
Mind heal: Memek Hoaer  
Repair: Bar Ta 'al  
Focus energy: Magnus Kaii  
Focus mind: Magnus memek

EARTH MAGIC:

Earth: Aetros  
Earth quake: Aetros Ro 'Elaam  
Stone barrage: Estonr Blykta  
Crumble command: Deletrios Estonr  
Stone barrier: Estonr Bombarda  
Eruption: Dotruam Aetros Eructiis  
Sand storm: Estaal Ro 'em

WIND MAGIC: 

Air: Eris  
Strong wind: Aerok Eris  
Cutting wind: Siik Eris  
Maelstrom: Eris Ro 'Eliaam  
Hurricane: Siik Eris Ro 'Eliaam

ANIMATION MAGIC:

Animate: Alaris Lux  
Reanimate: Erba ar Daeko  
Death: daeko  
Life: Lux  
Die command: Dordmaak Aeternis

GENERAL MAGIC: 

Curse: Causs Dordmaak   
Bless: Daekas   
Purify: Luxis Beatissima  
Cast: Causs

MAGIC OF OPENING

Open: onr  
Undo open: baer ta 'al onr  
Close: Tiil  
Undo close: Baer ta 'al tiil  
Unlock: Abarto  
Lock: Amarte

COLORS

Red: dok  
Orange: oromas  
Yellow: vivodi  
Green: Jin  
Blue: brillia  
Purple: porvra  
White: resa  
Brown: buam  
Black: braek  
Silver: arget  
Gold: getar

PARANORMALS

Demon: Dakumo  
Angel: Aamen  
Druid: Draerd  
Vampire: Vokvera  
Mermaid: Emarkhoed  
Djinn: Gamea  
Monster: thu lu 'uam  
Seether: ksaasra  
Evoker: aqudar  
Alchemist: Ildoq-naat  
Medium: nadaiik  
Naga: aexas  
Elemental: Eraqam  
Fairy: foraere  
Sprite: Apis  
Naiads: Noatok  
Pixies: kepexia  
Knight: Havak  
Hunter: oodvak  
Beast: var 'oark  
Shifter: esh 'ohklad  
Feather shifter:   
osr esh 'ohklad  
Fur shifter: fohr esh ohklad  
Scale shifter: aexo esh ohklad  
Web shifter: anak esh ohklad

SUMMONING MAGIC

SUMMON: sinuul  
BANISH: Abiido Ta 'al  
INVOKE: Evaar Aqudar  
SEAL: Tiil et Amarto

SUMMONING OPTIONS:

Abbadon: Devil of Chaos and Destruction.  
Andras: Devil of Darkness  
Raum: Devil of Storms  
Foras: Devil of flames  
Phenex: Devil of the wind  
Balaam: Devil of Earth  
Astaroth: Devil of suffering  
Morbas: Devil of vengeance  
Beelzebub: Devil of Flaring light  
Abraxas: Devil of thunder  
Belial: Devil of the tundra

SEALS OF SOLOMON:


	7. Antithesis Character Bios

Shockwave 

AKA: Cardarius Young  
Affiliation: Anonymous X, Whitney High School  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Los Angeles  
Gender: male  
Age: 19  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Modified taser blaster  
-Shock gauntlets  
Special skills:  
-Ability to harness electricity  
-Resistance to high voltage levels  
-Code writing and decoding  
-Talented Cryptographer  
Origins:  
Nineteen year old Cardarius young is the adopted son of Jensen and Cecelia Calloway, and best friend to Atticus Solomon. Hailing from the outermost slums of Los Angeles, Cardarius was rescued by Jensen from the much feared MS-13 crime syndicate that he would have been forced to join once he reached fifteen years of age. Though he resented his adoptive parents at first, he soon realized that he was being given a chance at a much better life than he would have had with his former family. He recieved the proper education that he had been previously denied, along with extensive extracurricular training courtesy of his parents, Anti, and Atticus. Cecilia instructed him in the intricate art of Witchcraft, While Jensen taught him everything he knew about guns and ammunition. Their teachings combined with Anti and Atticus' expertise in Martial arts, third eye wielding, and technology helped Cardarius grow into the intelligent and extremely  formidable man he is today.  
Cardarius is actually one of the main reasons that Atticus chooses to rely on his physical fighting abilities and technical knowledge rather than his magic. When Atticus and Cardarius were just fourteen and fifteen, a freak accident occured while Atticus was exploring his abilities in lightning magic. Overcome by the instability of his own power, he accidentally blacked out and blasted Cardarius with a near-fatal jolt of electricity, sending Cardarius into a coma. When Cardarious miraculously pulled through two months later, he awoke with the ability to withstand electrical amphrage that would strike any normal human dead on the spot, as well as a talent for shorting out electronics within a certain range, almost like a human E.M.P.  
Though he has assured Atticus many times that he considers his gifts a blessing, Atticus still blamed himself for hurting his friend, fearing what might have happened had he not pulled through. Due to this demonstration of the unpredictability of his power, Atticus still trains extensively in the art of Alchemy, but uses minor spells in battle only when completely necessary. 

Zombie

AKA: Darien Prescott  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Los Angeles  
Gender: male  
Age: 25  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Blunt force melee weapons  
-bladed brass knuckles  
Special skills:  
-Underground connections  
-Eleven point five million dollars in his name after his family was brought down.  
Origins:  
A son of an extremely rich and elitist family out of Washington DC. With his mother in the senate, his father in the cabinet, and his brother in congress, his immediate family is extremely influential and well known. He was shocked when he found out about his family's darker dealings with money laundering and embezzlement, blackmail, mafia and Bratva connections, and even murder. Unlike his older brother, he fervently protested his family's deplorable money and power schemes, eventually going to the police when they turned a deaf ear. Unfortunately, the Washington police force was in the Prescott's pocket as well, and an APB was put out for his arrest when he was just nineteen, along with false allegations for crimes that he didn't commit. He was put in prison, disowned, and shunned by his family and peers. He was incarcerated for six years and managed to make a name for himself in the underground world before a group of Anonymous X hackers and crows facilitated his escape as they worked to make his family pay for their crimes.  
He donned a mask and became a crow, opting to keep his prison nickname as his alter ego: Zombie.

PSYCHO

AKA: Blaire Schneider  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Manhatten  
Gender: female  
Age: 20  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Emp  
-Emf  
-Electro shock weapons  
-mosquitos and wasps.  
Special skills:  
-Augmented reality Illusions that can fool everyone within a ten mile radius, more if she really concentrates.  
-Electronic weapons and hacking expert.  
Origins:  
A child of abuse and neglect hailing from Manhatten, Blaire Schneider escaped from home at age fourteen to live on the streets.  She lived alone for two years in a hideout under a manhatten subway tunnel until Leslie Novakoff found her at age sixteen. By that time, she had become a hacker that worked behind the scenes, assisting Anonymous from afar to take down people like her parents, who were involved with illegal drug and organ trafficking.  
At just age seventeen, she completed the Cicada 3301 trails with Leslie, after which they donned their current personas: Psycho and Schitzo.

SCHITZO

AKA: Leslie Shaw  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Brooklyn  
Gender: male  
Age: 23  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Emp  
-Emf  
-Electro shock weapons  
-Mosquitos and wasps  
Special skills:  
-Inklings/premonitions  
-Manic aura (forces people to question reality)  
-Hysteria (forces insanity)  
Origins: An escaped resident of a high security california sanitorium, Leslie clearly has some issues. Diagnosed with schizophrenia, insomnia, and other serious disorders from a young age, he struggled through school from the inside of a loony bin, isolated from the rest of the world. At age sixteen, he'd had enough. He busted himself out with the help of the other patients and his powers, running all the way to New York like he'd always dreamed. He stumbled upon Psycho (then known as Blaire Schneider) in a Manhattan subway hideout she'd made herself. Seeing that Blaire was just as lost and alone as he was, he decided to stick with her. He followed her through the Cicada 3301 challenge two years later, and joined Anonymous X at the same time she did. Now he fights alongside Blaire as Schitzo, using both his powers and the gear that she engineers for both of them. Leslie might not have a completely clear head, but he does have a clear heart; He can always be trusted to watch your back.  
Schitzo's powers are very controversial. On one hand, his penchant for premonitions and a sort of "spidey sense" is not all that uncommon, a simple one in seventy thousand chance. His other, much more frightening ability to literally force temporary insanity on an opponent is a bit less explainable. It has been theorized that what he does is a combination of mind linking, mind control, and dream walking, but no one is completely sure. We may just have to accept that Leslie Novakoff is in a class all his own. 

DIABLO

AKA: Manuel Rodrigo Mencheres  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Detroit  
Gender: male  
Age: 28  
Weapons and Gear:  
blunt force melee weapons such as baseball bats and maces.  
Special skills:  
Street smarts. He knows exactly what strings to pull and buttons to push to get what he needs.  
Origins:  
former MS-13 member hailing from Detroit. Escaped at age 16 after dropping out of High School, making his living on the streets for the next five years. He became affiliated with anonymous X at age twenty one after a brief scuffle with Eastwood, who happened to be investigating Manuel's former affiliates. Manuel ended up contributing to the cause, bringing down the detroit division of MS-13 in a mater of days while Anon hackers worked to destroy the gang's dark web influence behind the scenes.  
Though Manuel has no place behind a computer or electronic device of any kind, he proves himself to be a valuable asset to Anonymous X through his Crow alter ego: Diablo.

JESTER

AKA: Arthur J. Manners  
Affiliation: Anonymous X  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: New Orleans  
Gender: male  
Age: 37

Weapons and Gear:  
-Smoke bombs  
-flash bangs  
-fire crackers  
-non-lethal booby traps  
-Throwing knives.  
Special skills:  
-Master of illusion and trickery  
-Accrobatics  
-Throwing knives  
-Cartomancy (finding a person/ playing card divination)  
-Cleromancy (predictions/ casting divining lots)  
Origins:  
Former magician and escape artist in a traveling circus. No one knows his real origins or who his parents are, but it is assumed that his past is very painful, as he is reluctant to share the topic. As far as anyone knows, he joined Anonymous X simply because he was bored, marching right up to an undercover Crow and demanding a piece of the fun. Perplexed as to how the magician had known where, when, and how to find him, the crow reluctantly took him to a nearby base in Cincinnati. Justice Manners was passively interrogated for a few days, as the Cincinnati Dark Anons were understandably reluctant to torture a human being. The fabled X himself was called when no one could figure out what to do. Upon arrival, X walked in, took one look at Justice, said, "he's clean," and promptly left.  
Justice Manners has been running with the crows ever since as "Jester."

Machete

AKA: Grayson Price  
Affiliation: Anonymous X, Whitney High School  
Occupation: Crow, Best Buy  
Post: Los Angeles  
Gender: male  
Age: 17

Weapons and Gear:  
-Concealable Bo staff  
-Portable holograph  
Special skills:  
-Karate  
-Krav Magka

Origins:  
A Best Buy associate with a penchant for hacking. He completed the Cicada 3301 challenge at age 14. He trained himself in Karate and Crav Magka for two and a half years in order to rise from an Anon to a Crow, only meeting Atticus (Renegade) and Cardarius (Shockwave) when he moved to L.A. his junior year. 

SHEIK

AKA: Doctor Perceus Masters  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 26

Weapons and Gear:  
None  
Special skills:  
-Telepathy  
-Mind control  
-Dream walking/dream sharing  
-Lucid sleep/astral projection  
-Psychography

Origins:  
former psychiatrist for the criminally insane in a maximum security prison in Nevada. He was attacked and seriously injured by an inmate, enduring five broken ribs, a broken arm, extensive internal bleeding and, most importantly, a massive blow to his right temple. His concussion and other massive injuries should have killed him, but fate had other plans. After a coma that lasted for nearly half a year, Doctor Masters awoke a changed man. He discovered his brand new powers of Telepathy, mind reading, and mind control with fascination and glee; needless to say he was not so gleeful when he found out that after six months out of commission, he no longer had a job. He stumbled upon Anonymous X a few days later while on his nightly stroll, following the crow stealthily back to their base. He was captured, interrogated, and eventually recruited.

CAVALIER

AKA: Ezra Nguyen  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Tampa Bay  
Gender: male  
Age: 23

Weapons and Gear:  
-Twin Katanas  
-Throwing stars  
-Kunai knives  
-Smoke bombs  
Special skills:  
Bladed weapons expert  
Karate  
Ninjutsu  
Origins: Former underground fighting champion. He was enslaved and forced to battle to the death before his sensei found him and began training him at age fifteen.  
The original codename that Ezra chose for himself was Shinobi, but Unfortunately the title didn't stick. When Fawkes (Professor Miles Whittington) commented during a mission that Ezra's standoffish nature was very Cavalier, the ninja's fate was sealed.  
Ezra practices classical Ninpo (or ninjutsu), The traditional Japanese art of stealth, camouflage, and sabotage. This eastern take on guerilla warfare was practiced by the Shinobi in feudal Japan as a way to retaliate against the cruel and oppressive martial law imposed by the samurai. 

EASTWOOD

AKA: Clint Sawyer  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: San Antonio  
Gender: male  
Age: 29

Weapons and Gear:  
-His "spy kit"  
-Pistol  
-knife  
Special skills:  
-Reconnaissance  
-Master detective  
-Lock picking  
-Safe cracking  
-Alarms expert  
-Dead eye

Origins:  
Former private eye who was hired to investigate Ezra Nguyen, or Cavalier. Neither he nor his employer knew of Ezra's affiliation with Anonymous at the time. After months of playing cat and mouse, Ezra rescued Clinton and his thirteen year old daughter from a Beldam attack. Though the Beldam was erradicated, Ezra arrived too late to rescue Clint's daughter, who has been in a coma ever since. After Ezra finally decided to explain everything to his would be pursuer, Clint Decided to join Anonymous X as a crow to help prevent attacks like the one he and his daughter suffered. 

EDGE

AKA: Britt Blackwell  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 36  
Weapons and Gear: 

-Drones  
-Small explosives.  
Special skills:  
Piloting Helicopters, airplanes, tanks, and any other vehicle you could think of.  
Origins:  
former air force one pilot and mechanic. Stumbled on a crow by accident when he was aimlessly wandering the street one night, homeless, penniless, and suffering from PTSD from his time at war. The crow took pity on him and offered him a chance at a new life.

SHAKEDOWN

AKA: Logan Crenshaw  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Dallas/Fort worth  
Gender: male  
Age: 49

Weapons and Gear:  
-A lot of guns,  
-A lot of knives  
-A lot of grenades  
-Small handheld chainsaw.  
Special skills:  
-Dead eye  
-Field medic  
-Ammunitions expert  
-Explosives expert  
-Mechanic

Origins:  
A former army mechanic in afghanistan, and a more recent former bounty hunter. Not much is known about his personal history or how he came to be with Anonymous X. He joined up the very year that the organization was founded and became one of the very first Crows to walk the streets. His twin daughters, Ashley and Skylar Crenshaw, were raised in the hunter life from the time that they were six years old and ended up following Logan into Anonymous a few years after he joined. 

DYNAMO

AKA: Ashley (Ash) Crenshaw  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: Female  
Age: 24

Weapons and Gear:  
-Crossbows  
-Specialty arrows  
Special skills:  
-Connection with twin sister  
-Crossbow weilder  
-General Martial arts  
-Hunting finesse  
*Veil magic  
         -Evocation  
         -

Origins:  
Shakedown's daughter and Domino's twin sister. Raised in the hunter life from a young age.

DOMINO

AKA: Skylar (Skye) Crenshaw  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 24

Weapons and Gear:  
-Crossbows  
-Specialty arrows  
Special skills:  
Connection with twin sister  
-Crossbow weilder  
-Judo  
-Karate  
-Hunter's head

Origins:  
Shakedown's daughter and Dynamo's twin sister. Raised in the hunter life from a young age.

TWITCH

AKA: Max  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 16  
Weapons and Gear:  
Special skills:  
Origins:  
An escaped child slave from Chile.

VORTEX

AKA: Doctor Elliot Kendricks (Doctor K)  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 27

Weapons and Gear:  
Chemical agents such as acid and smoke bombs  
Special skills:  
Chemical and biological weapons expert.

Origins:  
former chemist at a research facility. Doctor Kendricks Worked as an Anonymous member on the side until his family was brutally murdered and devored by a wraith. Seeking answers, he stumbled upon Anonymous X when Shakedown himself sought him out after hearing about the Kendick's tradgedy. Abandoning his endeavor in chemical engineering, he slipped off the grid and has been a crow ever since.

FAWKES

AKA: Professor Miles Whittington  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post:  
Gender: male  
Age: 46

Weapons and Gear:  
-Saber  
-cutlass  
Special skills:  
-Genius strategist  
-Psychoanalist.  
-Faint third eye

Origins:  
Former Psychology Professor at Stanford university. As origin stories go, Professor Whittington's is actually quite normal. Intrigued by the Cicada 3301 challenge, he followed the path all the way to Anonymous X, allowing him to realize the true Paranormal nature of his daughter's death years before. He has been a crow ever since.

X

AKA: unknown  
Affiliation: Anonymous X  
Occupation: Lexicon Prime  
Post: unknown  
Gender: unknown  
Age: unknown  
Weapons and Gear: unknown  
Special skills: unknown  
Origins: unknown

Y

AKA: unknown  
Affiliation: Anonymous X  
Occupation: Lexicon Prime  
Post: unknown  
Gender: male  
Age: mid 20s  
Weapons and Gear:  
Chemical explosives and acid agents.  
Special skills: Unknown  
Origins: unknown

Z

AKA: unknown  
Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Lexicon Prime  
Post: unknown  
Gender: female  
Age: mid twenties  
Weapons and Gear: none  
Special skills: fully opened third eye  
Origins: unknown


	8. "The Thrill" Series Cast

Amy Nelson: The kind Sprite

Amy Nelson is a peaceful land sprite who lived in the Valley of Jehoshephat for many years before Fell and Anti destroyed her home. She has agrokinesis as well as terrakinesis, and can wield a bo staff expertly.

 

Fell 'iikh/ Anshar 'iikh: The Fallen one

Fell is an extremely powerful ancient Demon with a little under four hundred thousand years under his belt. Known as The Fallen One, his one goal is to reunite with the Druid Anjali both to harness her power for himself and to take revenge on her for binding the Demons to the humans. Though he prefers to fight with his bare hands, he will occasionally use the above weapons if he feels the opponent is powerful enough.

 

Mark Fishbach: The Evoker

Mark Fishbach, a youtuber of seven years, is a human with the power to control different forms of energy, aka evoking. He was accidentally bonded with his dog, Chica, resulting in her being able to talk. Mark is known to be slightly doofy, but is nonetheless a brave and reliable friend to his allies.

 

Felix Kjellburg: The Seether

Felix is a human youtuber of sixteen years who has the abilities of a Seether, giving him enormous bursts of strength, endurance, and agility when it's needed. If provoked, his abilities may cause him to lose control, endangering himself and anything that happens to be standing in his way.  
He is sarcastic and cynical as well as a bit of a pessimist, but apparently has a slight soft spot for Marzia.

 

 

Jericho Winters: The Last Druid

Jericho Andromeda Winters is the reincarnation of the ancient Druid Anjali-apeksha, and the holder of the lost runes that bind the Druids her predecessor betrayed. She is friendly and compassionate, as well as brave. She would sacrifice herself willingly in the blink of an eye for the well being of another, even a stranger.

 

 

Anjali Apeksha: The Traitor

Anjali is a Druid roughly the age of Fell himself. After Fell murdered her lover Aaron in her first life, she took her revenge by sacrificing herself in order to bind the Demons to the humans and empower mankind to triumph over the paranormals. She is extremely bitter and cynical, driven only by her resolve for vengeance. She prefers only one weapon; her bladed Caduceus. 

 

 

Dark: The Blood King

Dark, or Darkiplier, is a roughly three thousand year old demon who inhabits a body that resembles that of Mark Fishbach. Named for his unmatched love for spilling blood, he is a powerful weilder of deadly shadows and dark magic. 

 

 

Marzia Bizognin: The Elite

Marzia, a dedicated life long operative of the Resistance, was a member of the Palestinian special ops team known as The Middle eastern Elite. Hailing from Italy, she was assigned to a dangerous area because of her prowess in all areas of weaponry and hand to hand combat. She is a master of several forms of martial arts, including Karate, Judo, krav Mahwah, and others. Outside of limited telepathy, she has no third eye abilities.

 

 

Mikhail Icarod Vesuvius: The Knight

Mikhail (That's Mikh-Hie-el), 68 years old, is a life long operative of the organization known as The Resistance, having served as A Knight, a Councilman, and a High Councilman, as well as a Courier to the White King. A recent turncoat, his one goal now is to protect Jericho at all costs. He also serves as Felix's mentor. Has a vast knowledge of the occult and is a master of Third eye illusions and bladed weapons.

 

 

Virgil Sanders: The Rogue Djinn

Virgil Sanders is a lone Djinn around three hundred years old who has grown bored with life and thus lives for excitement. Not much is known about his past or why he travels alone; Djinn usually group together in threes or fours.   
He is fervently antisocial, extremely observant, and slow to trust. Sarcasm seems to be his main mode of communication.   
Thinks armor is cliche and tacky.

 

Atticus Antioch Solomon: The Lost Boy

Atticus Solomon, formerly Oliver James Saul, is a ten and a half year old orphan boy from London with a mysterious and painful past he would rather forget. He made money as a pickpocket before he was kidnapped somewhat violently by Antioch from the streets of Tomatain, Ireland, and has been traveling with the Demon ever since. He was born with an mysterious power that has plagued him his entire life. His hobbies include reading fine literature and writing poetry.

 

 

Antioch: The Snake

Anti is a two thousand year old Demon that resembles Sean McLaughlin. He was nicknamed "The Snake" by the resistance for his evasive prowess and talent for strategy. After meeting Fell around nineteen hundred years ago, he became enthralled by Fell's power and has joined forces with him ever since. Unlike Fell, his preferred method of battle is long range, if he can help it. He will aim poisoned and/or cursed metal darts at a victim's pressure points to paralyze them or distract them before going in for the kill. His close range weapon is a green sword that can change form from a war hammer, an axe, a shield, a sword, a whip sword, a mace, and a scepter. Though he comes second to both Dark and Fell, he is still considered to be one of the most powerful paranormals alive, widely known for his talent for torture. After He recently split from Fell, his main goal is thwarting his ex-comrade's plans.  
Hates oatmeal raisin cookies with a burning passion.

 

Sean McLoughlin: The Hunter

Sean is an experienced paranormal hunter who specializes in projectile combat, namely with crossbows. He has an extensive knowledge of the creatures that inhabit the paranormal world, as well as a plethora of Hexes and hex bags, Jinxes, and herbal magics. He has an extremely troubled past that left him with both physical and psychological scars that drive him further towards his revenge. He is a very kind and compassionate person, but is certainly capable of holding his own in battle.

 

 

Signe Hansen: The Wiley Witch

Signe Hansen is a self proclaimed hex witch and herbal extraordinaire. The name Wiishu actually means Witch in elvish. She is kind and very morally driven, with a penchant for mischief. Her skill set is majorly based in magic and third eye abilities rather than physical combat, though she can hold her own in either. Her hobbies are cracking terrible puns and teasing Mikhail.


	9. Paranormal Compendium

1) DJINN  
A Type of paranormal who takes advantage of the deep desires of humans and elves, demanding a sacrifice in return for their services. The Djinn chooses what must be sacrificed, using the energy to grant the human's wish and consuming the excess for sustenance. Examples of sacrifices include body parts, memories, objects of emotional significance, and even years off of the victim's life.  
Each Djinn creates a small pocket dimension of their own to live in to retreat to if they need to hide or heal in the event that they run into more trouble than they can handle. Like human beings, these creatures are not inherently evil, though it's exceedingly rare to find one that can be considered truly benevolent. Oddly enough, most modern day Djinn hold a strange fascination for gothic fashion and culture.

Djinn's limitations: 

1) The Djinn's power is limited only by what the victim is willing to sacrifice.

2) no mixing sacrifices.

3) once a wish has begun to be granted, the Djinn cannot stop the flow of magic until the process is complete.

4) the larger the sacrifice, the more difficult the magic is to. Control. This is especially true when it comes to time; one year off a human's life at a time is all most Djinn's are willing to risk.

Known specimens:   
Virgil Sanders   
Violet Sanders   
Virgo Sanders  
Valentine Sanders  
Alistair Kane

 

 

2) DEMONS  
A malevolent race of paranormal that feeds on emotions, blood, and flesh. Their diet is mostly human based, as this is the most potent and easily accessible meal available. However, they are the only species of paranormal that can feed off of other dark creatures, and are thus the most feared of all of their kind. Unless disposed of by another Demon, they are otherwise immortal. Their creation is a mystery.

Demons have evolved to feel little to no emotion, and thus have no capacity for compassion or empathy. On their own, they are apathetic at best. However, if mated with a Druid, they have been known to become somewhat subdued.

Known specimens:   
Dark (Darkiplier)  
Fell 'iikh (Fell)  
Antioch (Anti, Antisepticeye)   
Azazel

 

 

3) DRUIDS  
A benign race of Paranormal that thrives on the positive emotions of humans, elves and elementals as well as an omnivorous diet. They do not need to feed off of other beings, but it can make them more powerful.

Druids are empaths, meaning that they can impress powerful emotions onto nearby beings in order to sway their actions. Unless killed by a Demon, they are otherwise immortal. Their creation is a mystery. They are claimed by Demons as mates, doing so happily in order to subdue their violent tendencies.

Known specimens:   
Anjali Apeksha

 

 

5) ELVES  
A species of paranormal that is closely related to humans in that they have most of the same abilities and consume the same omnivorous diet. The only differences are their appearance and their level of power, as well as their vast knowledge of runes, charms, and herbal practices. They have double the lifespan of a human. There are two types:

-SEELIE; LIGHT ELVES  
Like Druids, the Seelie Elves are benevolent and wish only to be left to their own devices. They live deep in forests and jungles, happy to keep their existance a secret. They are very religious, worshiping the old Pagan Gods of the earth and preaching peace and understanding above all else. for this reason, they are often called 'The Fair Folke.' 

-UNSEELIE; DARK ELVES  
Theses Elves are extremely hostile, and should be avoided. They are war mongering, picking fights at every opportunity. They think the Seelie are weak and do not consider themselves the same species, despite the only difference between them being the color of their skin. They will often war with other tribes, cannibalizing the corpses of their enemies to supposedly gain their strength, though the practice is widely regarded as barbaric and ludicrous by the rest of the paranormal world.

Known specimens:   
Nyx Morriah of the Gloaming Clan.  
Kylus Darkling of the Night Clan.  
Abbadon Orusula of The Arrow clan.

 

6) ANGELS  
Beings That have the same power as a Demon, but who are not bound to another body, nor do they have the option of bonding in the same way as a Druid does with a Demon. They feed off of human and Elf flesh, not emotions. They are completely incapable of feeling emotion themselves unless they are in battle or killing, leading them to crave the high that blood brings them. They are extremely vain and self centered creatures who travel alone, not even raising their own children. They are extremely dangerous and have never been known to show mercy in any capacity.  
They are known for their hatred of Demons, thinking them weak for allowing themselves to be quelled by their Druid mates.

An Angel can be magically bound and forced into servitude if enough power is applied. This is where the myths of "guardian Angels" stem from.

 

 

7) BEASTS  
'Beast' is a term used to describe any paranormal with sub-par intelligence. below are three major types:

-BELDAMS  
A Paranormal beast that preys on small children. It targets boys and girls who are unhappy, enticing them with their desires for a better life. Once the Beldam gains their trust, it consumes their souls and feelings of hope. Beldam are primarily female, and do not mate, rather creating their young themselves out of the mangled souls of their victims. The origin of this twisted 'circle of life' is unknown.

-WRAITHS  
A Wraith is a beast that feeds on time. Simply put, they first consume the victim's past through their memories before eating the rest of their years, leaving their victim an ancient, wrinkled husk.

-PREDATORS  
These beasts primarily feed on animals, though there is some speculation as to what exactly they do when they feed. Many believe that they draw nutrients from emotions, robbing their prey of the ability to bond with humans or other animals. The ninety six percent of their prey that they leave alive have often been mistaken for having contracted rabies or some other disease that causes similarly savage behavior.

-ROUGAROUS  
Rougarous are Paranormal parasites that feeds off of humans, Witches, and occasionally Elves. They are microscopic hive-mind creatures that infest the body much like a disease, devouring their victim's spirit energy from the inside out for months before possessing them to go to a populated area and messily end their own lives, presenting the hive with its pick of a new host. If left unchecked, they have been known to lay entire towns and small cities to waste. The sickness that they cause has been dubbed the Black plague and the Croatoan virus throughout different points in history, named for their most infamous and devastating conquests. 

-WENDIGOS  
Like Beldams, the Wendigos aren't born, but made. These mindlessly violent beasts are created whenever a desperate human or Witch is forced to resort to cannibalism to survive and later dies under a remarkably specific set of circumstances. They are most commonly found in frigid, uninhabited regions where these intrepid explorers often meet their doom. Bound to the frozen wastelands to which they lost their lives, they live out the rest of their days in a sort of nightmarish purgatory, driven to hunt in order to sate their voracious appetite for human flesh. They are rarely seen in or around civilization.

-GOLEMS  
Golems are creatures molded from the resurrected bodies and souls of two or more expired humans or Witches. These monsters are mindless, mutilated husks that are driven by neither hunger or necessity as all other living things are; they are instead bound to the whims of their creator, usually a shade wielder or a powerful necromancer, a human or Witch that gleams their power from the souls of the dead. If not excorsized and desposed of with proper care, the souls that are trapped within the Golem are either destroyed completely or wounded beyond repair, damned to an eternity of suffering on the mortal plane until they are discovered and put out of their misery. 

-BANSHEES  
A Banshee, or a Ban-sidhe, is a non-corporeal Paranormal that takes the shape of a horrifically pale and emaciated woman. Native to Western Europe and some parts of Asia, they are often mistaken for ghosts or spectres who haunt a specific area.   
Though the Banshee are known in Celtic mythology for their unearthly screams that are said to be an open for a great catastrophe or perhaps the death of a loved one, this is only partially correct. They use their terrifying cries to steal their victim's sense of sight and hearing. In the event of prolonged exposure to the sound, they render them mute as well. 

 

8) VAMPIRES  
A species of paranormal that feeds off of the blood of humans. They are semi-immortal, and stop aging once they reach their seventh or eighth year, remaining in the form of small children in order to lower their victim's guard. They possess supernatural strength and speed, but have no third eye abilities or penchant for magic.

Known specimens:   
Nicolai and Lillith, Vampire Lord and Lady.

 

9) SHIFTERS  
A Shapeless Paranormal capable of transforming itself into different animals. They will often pose as a wounded animal to draw sympathy from their victims before they strike. they feed on the bones of their victims, leaving the meat for whatever scavengers happen to be following them around. Depending on their type, they can shift into any mammal, reptile, avian, or arachnid. Aquarian and insect shifters went extinct in the millenia wars. For reasons unknown, there are no shifters who can take on a humanoid form. 

Known specimens:   
Ghoma (Female; Arachnid)  
Chirombo (Male; Mammalian)  
Orochimaru (Male; Reptilian)  
Nimbus (Female; Aviary)

 

4) ELEMENTALS  
A race of paranormal that draws their power from either earth air, water, or fire. For the most part they are benevolent towards humans, as they share the same omnivorous diet.

 

-SPRITES; EARTH  
Sprites have the ability to control the earth and plantlife. They can use the ground as a dissolution medium to travel.

-NAIADS; WATER  
Naiads have the ability to bend water to their will. They are the only elemental incapable of transforming themselves into their element and must stay in a fixed physical form.

 

-FAIRIES; AIR  
Fairies are elementals that control the air. They are the only elemental incapable of taking corporeal form. They are perpetually made of compressed air.

 

-PIXIES; FIRE  
Pixies are Elementals of fire who not only have the ability to heat themselves or objects around them to staggering degrees, but to control the flames themselves. Like Sprites, they use their element as a dissolution medium for travel. 

 

10) MERFOLK

FRESH WATER; NEREIDS  
Despite their gruesome animalistic appearance, they are the most intelligent and intuitive of the paranormals. They are carnivorous and feed on humans and animals alike, but are not necessarily malevolent. They eat whatever happens to be nearby when they are hungry, but they have no problems communicating and cooperating with humans if they aren't pressed for time or food. They communicate telepathically through emotions.

SALT WATER; ZORAS  
Benevolent species of Merfolk. They are herbivores, living off a diet of algae and and other plants found in fresh water. They cannot speak, but are extremely intelligent. They possess supernatural strength and are incredibly mobile in the water, moving up to fifty kilometers per hour. Above is the most commonly found form. 

SALT WATER; SIRENS  
A malevolent species of Merfolk.  
Like the Naga, they are known as the physical personification of the danger of falling for a beautiful facade. A legend among humans made famous for their role in Greek mythology, these creatures appear to wayward seagoers as gorgeous, ethereal men or women. They are the epitome of temptation, using whichever species necessary as their glamour. However, it isn't their beauty that makes them so dangerous, but their voices. The only four species that can resist the Siren's song (Nagas, Demons, Angels and the vast majority of beasts) have described it in many different ways, suggesting that the song varies in the same manner as their bodies in a sort of aural glamour. The Sirens reside in the areas around and within the bermuda triangle, only leaving their dwellings in search of prey. They sit on the shore of their chosen hunting grounds and sing with voices so seductive and compelling that anyone who hears their song becomes irrevocably mesmerized with them. So helplessly mesmerized, in fact, that they became obsessed with reaching the shore to get closer to the sound. Not much is known about what becomes of their victims after they are captured. Only one thing is for certain; once ensnared and captured by the Siren's song, those unfortunate souls are never seen again.

11) THE NAGA  
The Naga feed on sexual energy and are known for their seductive prowess. To feed, they will drain their victims dry of their life force as they consume their pleasure; their unfortunate victim is often unaware of their demise until moments before death.

 

ADDITION: HUMAN PARANORMALS  
Any Human that possesses extraordinary abilities far beyond those of the average man. These gifted humans include:

THIRD EYE WIELDERS:  
Humans with abilities such as telepathy and the ability to sense magical energy and auras. This is a skill that only twenty percent of humans are born with, and must be discovered and cultivated before it can be used. Only a scant two percent of the few who possess this power will ever use it.

EVOKERS:   
Humans with control over seven forms of energy: fire, kinetic, life energy, electricity, negative energy, spirit energy, and light. Only one in six hundred million humans have this ability. It is thought to be a mutation caused by the actions of the Druid Anjali over four hundred thousand years ago. 

SEETHERS:   
Humans that can essentially turn their instincts and natural reflexes on high or low on command. They often become animalistic and violent when they fight, striking efficiently and with brutal accuracy that would take any other human several lifetimes to attain. 

ALCHEMISTS:  
The Alchemists are an exceptionally gifted group of individuals that are direct descendants of Abel, the younger brother of Anjali's lover. They are known for their potent magical abilities and ability to detect, break down, and understand any and all forms of Aether, or magical energy. They are the only beings still capable of using the ancient Enochian language to channel their spells. Due to thousands of years of brutal persecution from both the Resistance and Paranormals alike, the Alchemists are now on the brink of extinction. 

WITCHES:  
Loosely speaking, they are biologically human in every way. The differences are that they live twice as long and have double the magical capacity. They do not consider themselves human, nor do the humans aware of their existence count them as a part of the human race. The two have remained happily separate ever since the first split in the gene pool.

Known specimens:   
Signe Hansen  
Aoife Hansen   
Celine Hansen


	10. Antithesis Cast

Atticus Antioch Solomon: The Renegade

Atticus Antioch Solomon, formerly known as Oliver James Saul, is an orphan hailing from London with a dark and dangerous past. He made money as a clever pickpocket before he was kidnapped somewhat violently by Antioch from the streets of Tomatin, Scotland, and has been traveling with the Demon ever since. He was born with extremely potent and mysterious powers that weigh on him heavily to this day. He only found out about the concept of Alchemy at the age of eleven. Over the course of nearly eight years living with Anti, he has learned to control his talents under the Demon's watchful eye and careful guidance. His destructive abilities and "no mercy" fighting style frighten even Anti at times. He seems to have picked up on Anti's penchant for snark and sass over the years, so much so that he often gives his mentor a run for his money in terms of sarcasm.  
He lost his left arm and leg, as well as all sight in his left eye in a tragic accident when he was still traveling with Jericho and her friends eight years ago. He has since replaced his missing limbs with advanced prosthetics that he designed himself. Needless to say, the artificial extremities that Atticus crafted for himself can function as far more than a simple arm and leg.  
His hobbies include violent crime fighting escapades as "The Crow," back-talking Anti, and tinkering with the specialty weapons he crafts himself with a combination of magic, alchemy, and outlandish technology.  
He has a pet raven named Aristotle who aids him in almost every battle he fights.

 

 

Anti/ Antioch: The Glitch

Anti is a roughly two thousand year old Demon that resembles Sean McLaughlin, much to both of their chagrin. He was nicknamed "The Snake" by the resistance for his evasive prowess and innate talent for strategy. After meeting Fell around eighteen hundred years ago, he became enthralled by the older Demon's power and spent most of his life following him. He split from his supposed ally after belatedly realizing that Fell was even more of a snake than he was. Anti then joined with Jericho and her friends in a quest for vengeance. 

Anti's preferred method of battle is long range, if he can help it. He will aim poisoned and/or cursed metal darts at a victim's pressure points to paralyze them or distract them before going in for the kill. His close range weapon, procured from a witch over seven centuries prior, is a green sword that can change form from a war hammer, an axe, a shield, a sword, a whip sword, a mace, and a scepter at will. Though he comes second to both Dark and Fell, he is still considered to be one of the most powerful paranormals alive, widely known for his talent for torture.   
After linking with his vessel accidentally, he became the first light- wielding Demon in recorded history, as well as the first to form emotions like compassion, contentment, and empathy without being bound to a Druid. This may also have something to do with his prolonged exposure to potent empaths like Atticus and Jericho.  
After killing the Demon Azazel eight years ago, he was technically crowned the Demon King by right. However, he never seized the opportunity because, as he put it, "fuck that noise."  
His talent for art of any kind is one of his best kept secrets. 

 

 

Cardarius Young: shockwave

Affiliation: Anonymous X, Whitney High School  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Los Angeles  
Gender: male  
Age: 19  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Modified taser blaster  
-Shock gauntlets  
Special skills:  
-Ability to harness electricity  
-Resistance to high voltage levels  
-Code writing and decoding  
-Talented Cryptographer  
Origins:   
Nineteen year old Cardarius young is the adopted son of Jensen and Cecelia Calloway, and best friend to Atticus Solomon. Hailing from the outermost slums of Los Angeles, Cardarius was rescued by Jensen from the much feared MS-13 crime syndicate that he would have been forced to join once he reached fifteen years of age. Though he resented his adoptive parents at first, he soon realized that he was being given a chance at a much better life than he would have had with his former family. He recieved the proper education that he had been previously denied, along with extensive extracurricular training courtesy of his parents, Anti, and Atticus. Cecilia instructed him in the intricate art of Witchcraft, While Jensen taught him everything he knew about guns and ammunition. Their teachings combined with Anti and Atticus' expertise in Martial arts, third eye wielding, and technology helped Cardarius grow into the intelligent and extremely formidable man he is today. Cardarius is actually one of the main reasons that Atticus chooses to rely on his physical fighting abilities and technical knowledge rather than his magic. When Atticus and Cardarius were just fourteen and fifteen, a freak accident occured while Atticus was exploring his abilities in lightning magic. Overcome by the instability of his own power, he accidentally blacked out and blasted Cardarius with a near-fatal jolt of electricity, sending Cardarius into a coma. When Cardarious miraculously pulled through two months later, he awoke with the ability to withstand electrical amphrage that would strike any normal human dead on the spot, as well as a talent for shorting out electronics within a certain range, almost like a human E.M.P.  
Though he has assured Atticus many times that he considers his gifts a blessing, Atticus still blamed himself for hurting his friend, fearing what might have happened had he not pulled through. Due to this demonstration of the unpredictability of his power, Atticus still trains extensively in the art of Alchemy, but uses minor spells in battle only when completely necessary. 

 

 

Grayson Price: Machete

Affiliation: Anonymous X, Whitney High School   
Occupation: Crow, Best Buy  
Post: Los Angeles  
Gender: male  
Age: 17

Weapons and Gear:   
-Concealable Bo staff  
-Portable holograph  
Special skills:  
-Karate  
-Krav Magka

Origins:  
A Best Buy associate with a penchant for hacking. He completed the Cicada 3301 challenge at age 14. He trained himself in Karate and Crav Magka for two and a half years in order to rise from an Anon to a Crow, only meeting Atticus (Renegade) and Cardarius (Shockwave) when he moved to L.A. his junior year. 

 

 

Savannah Hutchinson/Sarah Rhodes: The Lost girl

Savannah Hutchinson, formerly known as Sarah Holly Rhodes, is a sixteen year old orphan girl that Atticus knew as a child by virtue of living at the same orphanage. Atticus and Sarah's brother, Solomon, were very close. At the age of five years old, she considered them both to be her older brothers. Solomon disappeared at the age of ten for unknown reasons, devestating Sarah and throwing her in a depression that lasted for a year. She changed her name moved to Nebraska at the age of thirteen when she was adopted by two women (Sandy and Vienna Hutchinson) who met her in London while visiting family. She then moved to Los Angeles, California at sixteen when one of her mothers recieved a promotion and was offered a higher paying job near her company's headquarters. 

Sarah was born with some unfortunate disabilities. Her prosthetic right leg and emaciated right arm have given her much grief throughout the years, including judgement from others and difficulty with some daily tasks, but she continues to live her life ambitiously. She never lets her disabilities get in the way of the lucrative plans she has for her future. It is not known at this time whether or not she suspects Atticus' true identity.

 

Jensen Calloway: The Chief

Police Chief Jensen Calloway has proven to be a valuable ally to Antioch and Atticus for the past six years ever since discovering their true identities. He and his wife, a former Shaman Witch in waiting, have aided them in any way they were able, helping the boy and his Demon out of several sticky situations over the years. Though Jensen is often gruff and severe, he has a soft side and can be amicable when he wants to be.   
A little under a year after first meeting Atticus and Anti, he and his wife, Cecelia Calloway, adopted a thirteen year old boy named Cardarius that he ran across during an MS-13 raid. Touched by the child's fighting spirit, he and his wife took Cardarius in and treated him as his own son, vowing to protect him raise him right.

 

 

Cecilia Calloway: The Sassy Witch

Cecilia Calloway, or Cici to her friends and family, is a classy southern belle with a penchant for snark and sass. Quick and smart as a whip, you can be sure that Cici will have a snappy retort ready and waiting for anyone who would think to make a fool of her. She hails from Hecate coven of north America, but was banished due to a false allegation of misappropriating Jinx magic. 

Cici specializes in battle magic like Jinxes and some of the more aggressive Hexes, mostly because her magic is too wild to even make an attempt at something more subtle. She has no magical healing abilities, but she does have field medic training from her time as a nurse in world war two. At one hundred and twenty two years of age, she has experienced more excitement- and more horror- than any human could hope to in their life time. she lived through world one and two, suffered the cold war, and endured racism and predjudice against her color and sex for most of the nineteen hundreds, using her natural powers to help and protect those who couldn't help themselves. When it comes to her family and friends, the same principles apply; there is nothing she wouldn't sacrifice for the safety and well being of her loved ones. Cecilia Calloway is the epitome of feminine intelligence and strength.

 

 

Blaire Schneider: Psycho

Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Manhatten  
Gender: female  
Age: 20  
Weapons and Gear:  
-Emp   
-Emf   
-Electro shock weapons   
-mosquitos and wasps.  
Special skills:  
-Augmented reality Illusions with the ability to fool everyone within a ten mile radius into believing whatever she wants them to. More if she really concentrates.  
-Electronic weapons and hacking expert.  
Origins:  
A child of abuse and neglect hailing from Manhatten, Blaire Schneider escaped from home at age fourteen to live on the streets. She lived alone for two years in a makeshift hideout under a manhatten subway tunnel until asylum escapee Leslie Novakoff found her two years later. By that time, she had become a hacker that worked behind the scenes, assisting Anonymous from afar to take down people like her parents, who were involved with illegal drug and organ trafficking.  
At just age seventeen, she completed the Cicada 3301 trails with Leslie, after which they joined Anonymous X and donned their current personas: Psycho and Schitzo. 

 

Leslie Shaw: Schitzo

Affiliation: Anonymous  
Occupation: Crow  
Post: Brooklyn  
Gender: male  
Age: 23  
Weapons and Gear:   
-Emp  
-Emf  
-Electro shock weapons  
-Mosquitos and wasps  
Special skills:  
-Inklings/premonitions (can tell exactly what happened in a certain place; sometimes he has visions of the future.)  
-Manic aura (forces people to question reality)  
-Hysteria (forces insanity)  
Origins:   
An escaped resident of a high security California sanitorium, Leslie clearly has a couple issues. Diagnosed with schizophrenia, psychosis, clinical insomnia, and other serious disorders from a young age, he struggled through school from the inside of a glorified prison, totally isolated from the rest of the world. At age sixteen, he'd had enough. He busted himself out with the help of the other patients and his powers, running all the way to New York City, his childhood home. He stumbled upon Psycho (then known as Blaire Schneider) in a Manhattan subway hideout she'd made herself. Seeing that Blaire was just as lost and alone as he was, he decided to stick with her. He followed her through the Cicada 3301 challenge two years later, and joined Anonymous X at the same time she did, her at eighteen, and him at twenty one. Now he fights alongside Blaire under the alias "Schitzo," using his powers to give her illusions a little extra (and often deadly) kick. Leslie might not have a completely clear head, but he does have a clear heart; He can always be trusted to watch the backs of his allies.  
Schitzo's powers are very controversial. On one hand, his penchant for premonitions and a sort of "spidey sense" are not all that uncommon, a mere one in seventy million chance. His other, much more frightening ability to literally force an opponent into a state of temporary insanity is a bit less explainable. It has been theorized that what he does is a combination of mind linking, mind control, and dream walking, but no one is completely sure. We may just have to accept that Leslie Novakoff is in a class all his own. 

 

Mikhail Icarod Vesuvius: The Old Knight

Mikhail (That's Mikh-Hie-el), 74 years old, is a nearly life long operative of the organization known as The Resistance. During the course of his long career he served as a Knight, an Elite, a Councilman, and a High Councilman, as well as a the White King's private courier. He also acted as Felix Kjellburg's mentor for a couple years, guiding the young man through the challenges that come with his curse-like gifts. He has a vast knowledge of the occult and is a master of Third eye illusions and bladed weapons, skills that serve him well as the founder of an organization of ex-Resistance and banished Paranormals known as The Exonerated. 

 

Fell 'iikh: The Fallen 

Fell is an extremely powerful and extremely ancient Demon with a little under four hundred thousand years under his belt. Known as The Fallen One for both his original name (Anshar 'iikh), his defeat at Anjali's hands and subsequent journey into obscurity, his ultimate goal is to free the dark beasts that Anjali imprisoned in the wake of the Millenia wars, plunging the world into darkness and sending humanity back to the bottom of the food chain. Though he prefers to fight with his bare hands, he will occasionally use a unique pair of hooked blades when he deems it necessary.

 

Jack: The Traitor 

Sean William McLaughlin was once an experienced paranormal hunter who was lost to the darkness a little under eight years ago. The duel effects of his fall from grace and Anti's redemption at around the same time granted him immense power and allowed him to become the first human to ever master a plethora of skills usually utilized by Demons and other shade wielders. He specializes in projectile combat, namely with crossbows and throwing knives. He has an extensive knowledge of the creatures that inhabit the paranormal world, as well as a plethora of Hexes and hex bags, Jinxes, and herbal magics at his disposal. Having lost nearly all of his capacity for human emotion to the darkness at the same time Anti secured his own, his one goal now is to separate himself from his vessel and wipe Anti from existence. He cares nothing for Fell's own crusade and only works with him as a means to an end.


End file.
